Charlie Bone the Unicorn
by Oujdagirl
Summary: The product of reading fanfics and being on youtube at the same time. Charlie Bone/ Charlie the Unicorn. Spoilers for the Red Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**The Product of me reading fanfix and being on you tube at the same time. (lol)**

**All characters belong to Jenny Nimmo © and the video the play itz based on belongs to FilmCow/Secretagentbob © on youtube (BTW I dnt know who owns youtube but itz definitely not me)**

**Set after CBatRK/CotRK8**

* * *

Hey, Charlie. Come look at this," Olivia beckoned Charlie away from Fidelio and Gabriel to look at the audition board.

'What, Liv? I want to go outside, it's boiling in here.'

'Just look,' Olivia pointed to the board.

'What?' Charlie looked at the board. 'WHAT!'

'I know,' said Olivia.

Fidelio dragged Gabriel over to the audition board. 'Hey, guys, what's going on?'

Emma, Olivia and Charlie pointed to the audition board.

'Wow, Charlie. I didn't know you auditioned for that,' said Gabriel, while trying to stifle a laugh.

'That's the thing. I didn't. We're not even allowed to audition for plays. Not as the lead part anyway. There must be some mistake.'

'What, you don't want to be Charlie the Unicorn? I'd kill for that part. I only got the pink one,' Olivia started to sulk.

'Come on, Liv. We'll go to Miss Kate. We'll check if it's a mistake. She probably just put Charlie by mistake,' said Emma, while pulling Olivia along.

'Fine, but it's not a mistake Miss Kate's never got anything wrong. I'm just a rubbish actor, even Charlie is better than me.'

This brought up many loud responses of: 'No, Liv you're a great actor.' 'It's definitely a mistake, Charlie can't act to save his life; your supposed to be there.' 'Yeah, Liv. You're much better than Charlie.'

'Charlie will ruin the whole play,' said Fidelio.

'Oh thanks, Fido. I thought you were my friend,' said Charlie.

'It's true though, Livvie's much better.'

Charlie had to agree, 'I know. Let's go see Miss Kate to change it then.'

The group of five all went to see Miss Kate.

* * *

'What? What do you mean it's not a mistake?' replied Charlie. 'I can't act!'

Calm down, Charlie. It's not a mistake because I wanted to have someone called Charlie to play the main character. And seeing as you're the only Charlie I know in Bone's, you'll have to play it. If you've got a problem, take it up with Dr Saltweather or your father, they've both agreed to it.' Sais Miss Kate, 'Now shoo, all of you. I have to finish adapting the script. Also, shouldn't you all be getting to class?'

The five made their way out of the office.

Fidelio started laughing.

'What?' asked Olivia, who was still sulking after she didn't get the main part.

'Charlie's going to have to dress up as a unicorn.'

Everyone thought about this and burst into laughter, though Charlie didn't.

'Ha ha, very funny, guys. This isn't fair I _can't_ act! How do they expect me to act in a play as the main character? I haven't even seen the video on _youtube__._'

Chillax, Charlie. Me and Fido will have to help. You're going to have to sing too. And, wait a minute. You've never heard of Charlie the Unicorn?' asked Olivia.

'Nope. What is it?'

The whole group gasped.

Only the funniest video online. It's hilarious, if not a little random,' said Gabriel.

The bell went then, to signal the end of lunch.

Everyone singled off into pairs, Charlie went to his class alone. He heard Fidelio and Gabriel's conversation while they walked away.

'Come on Charlie, we found a map to candy mountain,' said Fidelio in a high voice.

'Yeah, Charlie. A map to candy mountain!' replied Gabriel in an equally high voice.

Charlie hoped that what they were saying had nothing to do with Charlie the Unicorn; it was too random for him.

* * *

**Too random? You know what time it is. R&R time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bored, so I'm gonna write more fanfix (itz the only way)**

**All characters belong to Jenny Nimmo © and the video the play itz based on belongs to FilmCow/Secretagentbob © on youtube (BTW I dnt know who owns youtube but itz definitely not me)**

**Set after CBatRK/CotRK8**

* * *

It was Friday; Charlie had already talked to Dr. Saltweather. He'd said that it was perfectly fine if someone from the music department was in a play by the acting department. Now Charlie would have to convince his dad otherwise. And even though Dr Saltweather was the head teacher, his dad, Lyell owned the school; so he got the last say on everything.

Charlie trudged on to the sapphire blue bus and sat at the front of the bus. This way Gabriel, Billy and Fidelio would see him when they got on. Fidelio was on first and sat next to Charlie.

'Guess what?' asked Fidelio, he looked really excited.

'What?' replied Charlie, he wasn't in the mood; Miss Kate had given out the scripts that afternoon. He' only read the first few pages, but being jumped on by some boy in first year, Edwin Large, and being shunned for not believing in the Leeropleradon **(is this even the right spelling?)** by Olivia didn't sound like much fun. The play had apparently been adapted do Charlie didn't lose his kidney at the end, only his lucky hooves. When Charlie heard this, he felt like throwing the script in the trash, at his first chance; it was still too random for him.

'Livvie invited me and you over to her house at the weekend to practice your lines.'

'What's so good about that?'

'I get to go to Livvie's house!' shouted Fidelio, a little too loudly.

Charlie was about to ask why this made him so excited, but Gabriel and Billy came and sat behind them as the bus started.

'You coming to the Pet's café on Sunday?' asked Gabriel.

'Yeah,' replied Charlie, Fidelio and Billy in unison.

Charlie was about to get off at Filbert street, as a habit; but Billy pulled him back down into his seat. 'Remember where we live?'

'Oh yeah, thanks Bro.'

Charlie and Billy waited till Diamond Avenue before they both said there goodbyes and bounded out the bus.

'What you doing tomorrow?' asked Billy as they walked towards their house.

'Going to Liv's with Fido. Wanna come?' Charlie decided that the whole world knew about his part in the upcoming play; but as Billy and he hadn't talked much since Wednesday, he didn't know.

'Okay, why?' asked Billy as he pressed the doorbell, Charlie had forgotten his keys, again.

'I'll tell you when we get inside.'

Charlie and Billy's mum, Amy, opened the door.

'Hey, mum,' said both boys in unison as they walked in the doorway.

'Hi.'

'Is dad around?' asked Charlie.

Amy was already in the kitchen.

'Umm, I think he's down at the cathedral,' shouted Amy.

Charlie explained what had happened on Wednesday and then they both pulled on some normal clothes before walking down to the cathedral.

* * *

As they walked, they passed Ingledew's bookshop on the way. Charlie was about to go in and see Uncle Paton, but decided against it when Billy said, 'Look, there's Tancred, outside the bookshop.'

Billy grinned and so did Charlie; they remembered what they had seen at the Pet's Café at the end of last term, before the summer holidays and after Billy had moved in. They hadn't told anyone that they saw Tancred and Emma holding hands under the table; but everyone had guessed that something was going on.

They both walked a little more until they reached the cathedral, Charlie ran in ahead of Billy. They found Lyell playing a complicated piece on the organ.

'Dad?' asked Charlie.

Lyell stopped playing and spun around to face his sons, 'What are you two doing here?'

'We came to ask about the play. Miss Kate said that you said I could be in the play; but I don't want to and-'

'I said you could be in the play, Charlie. You're in the play now, and I'm not pulling you out.' Lyell spun around and continued playing the organ.

Charlie just stared at his dad's back.

'Don't you have some rehearsing to do?' asked Lyell with a laugh.

Charlie trudged back home in silence, with Billy saying the words to his favourite _youtube_ video, almost off by heart. 'It's just over this bridge Charlie, this magical bridge; full of wonder…'

* * *

**What you think? Good? Bad? Too Short? Let me know, time to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Jenny Nimmo © and the video the play itz based on belongs to FilmCow/Secretagentbob © on youtube (BTW I dnt know who owns youtube but itz definitely not me)**

**Set after CBatRK/CotRK8**

* * *

'_C-a-n-d-y: Oh when you're down and looking for some cheering up, then just head right up to the candy mountain cave, when you get inside, you'll find yourself a cheery land, such a happy and joy-filled and perky merry land. They've got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things, oh so many things that will brighten up your day, its impossible to wear a frown in candy town, it's the haven of lovely candy cave. We've got jelly beans and coconuts with little hats, candy mats, chocolate bats, its a wonderland of sweets, ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band, candy bells, its a treat as they march across the land, cherry ribbons stream across the sky and into the ground, turn around, it astounds, its the dancing candy tree, and the candy canes imaginations runs so free, so now Charlie please will u go into the cave,_ see Charlie, it's not that hard.'

Olivia had sung the whole song four times now and Fidelio had accompanied her on the violin, his fingers hurt and her voice was hoarse. Billy had split his sides laughing and Charlie had simply sat in the corner sulking.

'In the video, Charlie didn't have to sing!' shouted Charlie.

'Yeah, but in the video, Charlie also lost his kidney, Miss Kate adapted it. Please Charlie, we have to practice!' replied Olivia

'Can't we just go over the lines again?' asked Charlie.

'Fine, but your going to have to sing on Friday,' said Olivia. Because the play was very short and had quite a small cast, they only had a week to rehearse it.

'I'll sing then not now, Fido, can you be the Fidelio unicorn again?' asked Charlie.

'Okay.' Fidelio trudged over to Charlie and took the spare script, he'd wanted to spend the afternoon with Olivia, but now he'd gotten his wish; he hated it. Not Olivia, Charlie. He just refused to sing.

'From the top!' shouted Olivia.

Fidelio: 'Hey Charlie, hey Charlie, wake up.'

Olivia: 'Yeah Charlie, u silly sleepy head, wake up.'

Charlie: 'Ugh, oh gosh, u guys. This had better be pretty very important, is the meadow on fire?'

Fidelio: 'No Charlie, we found a map to Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, Charlie'

Olivia: 'Yeah, Charlie, we're going to candy mountain, come with us Charlie.'

Fidelio: 'Yeah Charlie, it will be an adventure; we're going on an adventure Charlie…'

Billy couldn't stop laughing as he mouthed the words everyone was saying.

* * *

It was now Thursday, and, since the start of the week, he'd had to spend all of his lunchtimes in the acting studio, his best friends had heard him sing (terribly), and he'd had to wear a unicorn suit. His life couldn't get any worse.

Except the fact that the play had been sold out within half an hour of them going on sale, everyone wanted to see Charlie act and sing.

He was going to be humiliated tomorrow night.

'Hey, Charlie, what's wrong?' asked Tancred in the homework room.

'You know what's wrong,' said Charlie, miserably.

'Oh, yeah! You mean the play? Don't worry; it'll be over tomorrow night. You only have to do it once, so why don't you just have fun?' asked Tancred.

A thought dawned on Charlie; he only had to do it once. And that's it. No more.

'Thanks, Tanc!'

'No worries.'

Lysander looked at his two best friends and went back to his work; he was the oldest in the room now. But seeing as all the bad endowed had left last term; he saw no reason to stop his friends from talking.

He too was looking forward to the Charlie the Unicorn play tomorrow night. As was all his friends: Dagbert, Emma, Olivia (of course she was, because she was playing in it), Naren (who had joined the academy at the start of the year, her family now lived in Charlie's old house on Filbert Street), Tancred, Gabriel, Benjamin, (who had been especially invited), Lauren (who was also invited), Billy and Una (who, along with Ben and Lauren had also been invited especially).

They were all looking forward to hearing Charlie sing, he had a lot on his shoulders.

* * *

**What you ppl think? I like Reviews. *hint hint, cough cough* XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Jenny Nimmo © and the video the play itz based on belongs to FilmCow/Secretagentbob © on youtube (BTW I dnt know who owns youtube but itz definitely not me)**

**Set after CBatRK/CotRK8**

* * *

It was Friday night; Charlie had given up on sulking, he looked out at the audience. Everyone was there. His friends and family took up enough of the hall (luckily for him, they were using the smaller hall for their production).

'Nervous?' asked Miss Kate's sing-song voice.

'A little,' replied Charlie, he didn't like his unicorn suit, not because he thought it was girly, but because he had to walk on all fours because of the way it was sewn.

Charlie walked towards Olivia, he automatically regretted it. She was going over her lines in a ridiculously high voice. It didn't seem right.

'Oh, hi Charlie,' Miss Kate started shouting out orders to go on stage. 'Ready?'

'Yes, but could you tell Edwin not to jump on me so hard? He's not that light you know.'

'Fine, let's go,' Olivia pushed Charlie out on to centre stage, where he curled into a ball and pretended to sleep. The curtains raised and the play started.

* * *

'Ow gosh, what happened? Ahh they took my lucky hooves.'

Everyone clapped fiercely and Charlie could hear all of his friends laughing. Olivia, Edwin, Kevin (who played the candy man) and Marissa (who played the Leeropleradon) all came out and bowed.

This only made the audience clap louder.

Miss Kate came out of the wings and shooed the actors into the sidelines while she made her bow.

Fidelio came out of the audience and went into the wings to congratulate Charlie and Olivia. The others soon followed.

'Well done, that was brilliant!' shouted Fidelio.

'Thanks!' squeaked Olivia; she still hadn't gone back to her normal voice. She then threw her arms around Fidelio's neck and hugged him.

Fidelio blushed and the rest of his friends came into the wings behind him.

Tancred wolf whistled.

Gabriel shouted, 'Get a room!'

Everyone else laughed as Olivia and Fidelio went further into the wings together.

'Aww, isn't that sweet,' said Emma, her arm linked with Tancred's.

Dagbert felt uncomfortable so he changed the subject, 'Well done Charlie! I didn't know you could sing!'

'That's the thing, he can't!' shouted Billy. 'He only just learnt now!'

Everyone continued laughing.

Charlie just grinned, he was happy now. He didn't have to ever wear his unicorn suit or sing, ever again.

Miss Kate came off the stage and congratulated her 'little actors' as she put it. Olivia and Fidelio came back to the group and Miss Kate called all of her 'little actors away to talk to them.

When they returned, Olivia has extra happy and Charlie looked distraught.

'What's wrong?' asked Tancred.

'Nothing's wrong,' said Olivia. 'It's great!'

'What?' asked Lysander.

Olivia couldn't hold in her joy, 'Miss Kate said that the play was such a success that-'

'We are going to do Charlie the Unicorn two next week,' said Charlie.

So much for never having to sing again, thought Charlie.

* * *

**Aww, was i too mean to Charlie? Never mind, if he can fight in battles; he can act one more time (tho i won't be writing it up). **

**Here's the link to the proper Charlie the Unicorn video (in case you've reading this and have no clue about what the video iz about) ((youtube).com)/user/secretagentbob?blend=2&ob=4#p/c/FB4D116D74C7B1B8/18/CsGYh8AacgY**

**(minus the brackets)**

**You know what will make me extra happy? Review? XD**


End file.
